


Tie my heart to yours

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also nipple piercings, Anal Sex, Bondage, Hinata has a tongue piercing, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Restraints, You can't tell me he didn't go all out and got at least five piercings in Brazil, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: "I still think," Kageyama says, "that these were one of the best decisions you've ever had."He drags his thumb over Hinata's nipple, over the small barbell piercing Hinata has there. His tongue does the same on its twin and Kageyama hums at the faint taste of metal in his mouth, the piercing growing warm quickly.Hinata's back arches away from the mattress and he lets out a breathless laugh, his legs twitching around Kageyama's hips. "Yeah?" he breathes. "What wasthebest decision then?"Kageyama doesn't reply. Instead, he drags his hand up Hinata's chest, his neck, his index touching Hinata's lower lip. Hinata grins and pulls out his tongue, and there it is, shining in the middle, the bane and blessing of Kageyama's life."Pervert," Hinata whispers, mouthing at Kageyama's fingers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Tie my heart to yours

**Author's Note:**

> STILL FRIDAY? STILL FRIDAY  
> This was so late I'm sorry, sometimes I remember that I actually have, you know, a university career to take care of  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this just as much as Kageyama enjoys Hinata's piercings <3 Have a good read!

Hinata's arms are pulled above his head, arched against the pillow with the palms turned towards the ceiling, his fingers lax. It reminds Kageyama of the position he takes every time he prepares to set, fingers soft to be able to perfectly control the movement of the ball, but muscles ready to shift at every change.

It is ironic, he thinks, that the position that makes him feel freer is now Hinata's imprisonment of choice, soft silk holding his wrists tied to the headboard, his arms already trembling with effort.

Kageyama lets his gaze roam over Hinata's body, from the swell of his biceps to his taut neck, his heaving chest. A flush has started to spread down to Hinata's chest, up his cheekbones, and Kageyama watches at the way Hinata's mouth parts on a gasp after another, the way his head rolls back into the pillow and his hands twitch.

"You're the worst," Hinata says, gasping for air. From his sitting position between Hinata's thighs, parted around Kageyama's hips so that Hinata can't rub his legs together, Kageyama smiles and runs the tip of his finger up Hinata's cock, watching him jump. "That's not what you thought when you let me tie you up."

"That was _ages_ ago," Hinata protests, and bites down a whine as Kageyama's finger slides lower. "So dramatic. It was barely five minutes ago."

"Feels like ages already," Hinata says, and then, grinning mischievously. "Kageyama-kun is so good at doing this sort of things."

"I can make it worse," Kageyama says, and tugs lightly on Hinata's hip, tugging him down the mattress. Hinata lets out a soft gasp as Kageyama runs his mouth up his chest, tongue flicking at his nipple, while Kageyama's free hand slides over his side to his ribcage. He always gets so sensitive when he can't move, Kageyama notices, watching the way Hinata's chest heaves, the starstruck expression on his face when Kageyama drags the flat of his tongue over his nipple again.

"I still think," Kageyama says, "that these were one of the best decisions you've ever had."

He drags his thumb over Hinata's nipple, over the small barbell piercing Hinata has there. His tongue does the same on its twin and Kageyama hums at the faint taste of metal in his mouth, the piercing growing warm quickly.

Hinata's back arches away from the mattress and he lets out a breathless laugh, his legs twitching around Kageyama's hips. "Yeah?" he breathes. "What was _the_ best decision then?"

Kageyama doesn't reply. Instead, he drags his hand up Hinata's chest, his neck, his index touching Hinata's lower lip. Hinata grins and pulls out his tongue, and there it is, shining in the middle, the bane and blessing of Kageyama's life.

"Pervert," Hinata whispers, mouthing at Kageyama's fingers. Kageyama retorts by pressing lightly on the tip of Hinata's cock, and Hinata moans, kicking helplessly the comforter under his heel.

"So mean, Tobio," he whines. Kageyama smiles against Hinata's chest and drags his nails down his side, revelling in the breathless gasp that leaves Hinata's mouth. "You love it."

"Of course I do," Hinata replies. He helplessly tries to roll his hips against Kageyama' hard against Hinata's thigh, but Kageyama presses a palm against Hinata's stomach, holding him down against the mattress. "Stay still."

"You make it so hard, Tobio," Hinata replies. "You look so good between my legs. I think you should do something about it."

"Cheek," Kageyama replies, and Hinata grins. The smile is quickly wiped off his face though, when Kageyama leans down and puts his mouth on Hinata's nipple again, this time with teeth, and tugs on the barbell piercing.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Hinata hisses, tugging on his restraints. His legs twitch around Kageyama's hips, and Kageyama takes the chance to wrap his hand around Hinata's cock, pumping loosely. The moan that leaves Hinata's mouth at that is dirty and loud, and Kageyama revels in the thought of fucking him like that, nice and slow, impossibly tight around him while Hinata's chest still heaves against Kageyama's mouth.

He pushes away the idea, though. This isn't about him, now. But Hinata doesn't have to know.

"Oh," he gasps, incredibly soft, as Kageyama brushes a thumb against his opening, and Hinata's eyes light up, his mouth parts and his chest swells as the idea of what's to come starts to take form in his head.

" _Yes_ ," he moans, trying to move against Kageyama's faint touch, to no avail. "Oh, please, please, Tobio..."

Kageyama hums and caresses his trembling thigh, up to his hip. "Will you be good?" he murmurs. That same hand moves to Hinata's cock and pumps once, twice, slow the way he knows is too little friction and too much tease for Hinata to handle, making him writhe on the bed.

"Yes," Hinata says, throwing his head back. "Yes, yes, please, I'll be _so_ good, Tobio, _please._ "

Kageyama smiles and bends down. Hinata's mouth goes lax under his, his moans swallowed up by Kageyama, and _oh_ , he _is_ being good, Kageyama thinks, feeling the way Hinata has completely relaxed beneath him, eyes dazy and lost in pleasure that has yet to come.

But it's not enough. Kageyama wants to ruin him.

"We'll see," he says, and moves both his hands away, Hinata whining at the loss. "Tobiooo."

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. "Thought you wanted to be good?" and just like that Hinata goes silent, squirming a little.

Kageyama clicks his tongue and runs his hand up Hinata's leg. He taps his fingers on skin. "Don't bring your legs together," he says, and then, for emphasis, "I _will_ know if you do."

Hinata whines but keeps his legs parted, his eyes following Kageyama's movements with curiosity as he lowers Hinata's legs from around his hips. Hinata's eyes go huge then, when Kageyama slowly crawls over his chest, knees sinking on each side of Hinata's head, and Hinata realizes what Tobio has in mind.

"You're so cruel," he whispers, but still tilts his head towards Kageyama's hand when it sinks in his hair, humming as nails scratch his scalp. Oh, it's going to be so difficult to be still. Kageyama is counting on that.

"Remember the sign?" Kageyama asks in a low voice, his fingers still carding through Hinata's hair. Hinata nods, breathes a weak "Yeah" and then Kageyama starts pushing his cock between his parted lips.

There is a heady power in that position, in holding Hinata's hair to stop him from bobbing his head when his arms are already tied. Hinata's eyes are already teary and gone hazy, his mouth slack, but when Kageyama looks back he sees that Hinata's legs, still parted, are shivering.

It makes warmth drip in Kageyama's stomach like hot honey, seeing his order being obeyed so dutifully. "Good," he whispers, scratching Hinata's scalp with his nails. "Just like that. You're so good— still, now," he reminds him when Hinata's eyes soften at the praise and he tries to push against the hand in his hair. Hinata's head falls back into Kageyama's palm, and Kageyama rewards him by brushing his thumb against Hinata's cheek. "Like that."

He starts thrusting his hips then, letting out a low moan as Hinata takes him, his tongue already working around him, the small barbell of the piercing pressing just right where he's more sensitive.

"Slower," he tells Hinata, cards his fingers through his hair and Hinata's eyes flutter close. "Good boy."

Hinata moans and his arms twist in the restraints. He looks lost to it, his cheeks red and flush spreading to his chest, and he is so, so lovely.

Kageyama builds a slow rhythm, eyeing the way Hinata's hands twitch, but not to snap his fingers— the signal that tells Kageyama to stop. Hinata gags a little when Kageyama push deep, then deeper, but his fingers stay open, even while his eyes open to look up at Kageyama. Kageyama replies to the wet stare, but only for a moment, turning his head to check if Hinata is following his order.

"So good," he gasps, pushing Hinata's hair back from his forehead. He's wet with sweat at his temples and hairline, his skin flushed and hot to the touch. Kageyama fucks his cock deeper and Hinata lets out a small gagged sound that makes Kageyama shiver.

Hinata still hasn't closed his legs. _Such a good boy_ , Kageyama thinks dazedly. He repeats it out loud and Hinata moans at the praise.

The whines continue as Kageyama pushes his cock deep again, Hinata's tongue running all over it, and the _fucking piercing_. Kageyama curses and curls on himself, a hand pressed against the wall and the other still deep in Hinata's hair.

Hinata snaps his fingers.

Kageyama pulls out quickly and Hinata coughs and takes a deep breath, arching against the mattress. Kageyama runs a hand down his chest, then up again, cupping Hinata's face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Hinata turns his face into Kageyama's hand and shakes his head. He looks like a dream, eyes half-closed and unfocused, the irises just a thin golden ring, his mouth red. His heart is a fluttery beat under Kageyama's palm.

Kageyama runs his hand through Hinata's hair and eyes the way Hinata smiles almost drunkenly and presses his mouth to Kageyama's wrist.

"Feels nice," he slurs. His voice sounds rough and used, makes a shiver run down Kageyama's back. Hinata nuzzles his wrist again and moves his eyes on Kageyama. "Good?" he asks.

Kageyama leans down and kisses his cheek, Hinata grinning at that. "Very good," Kageyama mutters. "So very good."

Hinata hums and shifts, his legs pressing against Kageyama's hips. He gasps at that, his cock still hard, and Kageyama grabs his hips. "Stay still."

"I wanna come," Hinata whines, still wiggling his hips in Kageyama's hold. "You promised."

Kageyama did. And Hinata's been so good, after all.

"Alright," he murmurs, and Hinata's eyes focus on him. Kageyama kisses his knee, reaching for the lube on the bedside table.

Hinata hums and arches off the bed as the first finger is pushed inside, a second following not long after. He's so far into it that he could probably take Kageyama just like that, the thought painting a searing line of heat down Kageyama's back. Hinata must think the same, because it's not long before he's tapping his foot against Kageyama's back, trying to pull him closer. "C'mon," he mumbles, impatient. "Want you inside..."

Kageyama nods and leans down to kiss him, Hinata tugging on his lower lip and moaning in the kiss as Kageyama starts pushing inside. Kageyama watches the way his stomach ripples with tremors, and wonders just how close Hinata is.

"Tobio," is Hinata's strangled call, and then "Oh _fuck_ ," when fingers wrap around the base of his cock, tight enough to stop him from coming. Kageyama smiles against his neck and bites, Hinata's gasp loud in his ears, as he starts fucking deep and fast.

"You were about to come," he murmurs, Hinata's eyes tearing up again. "That's why you snapped your fingers."

Kageyama runs his hand through Hinata's hair and tugs enough to make it sting, pulling another gasp from him. Hinata's flush deepens and he throws his head back, arms tensing. "'m so close," he groans, and tightens his legs around Kageyama's hips. "Tobio... _ah_ , p-please... let me come..."

Kageyama hushes him, smooths his hair back. "Wait for me, love. Don't be selfish."

Hinata _sobs_ at that, prayers and begging falling from his mouth like a river, and Kageyama revels in the feeling of his warm body underneath his, the strongest man he's ever known slowly breaking for _him_.

His pace stutters and he lowers his head with a moan, kissing Hinata. It's messy and uncoordinated, but it's what pushes Kageyama over the edge, a groan slipping in Hinata's mouth that he swallows almost desperately.

"Please," he whispers then, "Please, please, please, haven't I been good enough?"

"The best," Kageyama slurs back, and watches as Hinata lets go of the last string of control and comes all over Kageyama's hand and his own chest, hips stuttering and making Kageyama groan from the added stimulation.

He makes quick work of the ties at Hinata's wrists, helping him lower them and rubbing sensation into them. Hinata smiles dazedly and sinks his face in the pillow. Kageyama cleans his stomach with a wet towel, kept close in a basin for easy reach, and wraps the comforter around Hinata's exhausted body.

"So good," he murmurs against Hinata's nape. Hinata's hand tightens around him, a thank you, a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
